


A Thing or Two to Learn

by gracefulchaos



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergence, AU - Modern, AU -University, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Don't worry they still have magic lol, F/M, au - school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulchaos/pseuds/gracefulchaos
Summary: What if Sabrina and Nick weren't in the same coven, and they met each other later in life?"I'm not used to being surprised by people.You, Spellman. You surprised me".
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	A Thing or Two to Learn

Sabrina hurriedly tucked a stray piece of hair back as she rushed through the hallways of Greendale University. You’d think that by her second year, she would be able to find all of her classes easily – apparently not.

301, 302, 303… almost there. Glancing at her watch, Sabrina’s heart skipped a beat. 9:59am. She hated being late to anything, but especially to her classes, and especially on the first lecture of the semester.

333\. Finally. Turning the corner as quickly as she could, nearly dropping her bag in the process, she hurried through the classroom door right as the professor was readying to shut it.

“Just in time, Miss,” said the older lady with a gleam in her eyes that told Sabrina she hadn’t the slightest anger towards her near tardiness. Her long, silver hair looked to be shining under the lights of the classroom as she turned back from closing the door behind Sabrina. “Please find your seat quickly so that we can begin”.

The relatively small classroom was set up with a few dozen two-person tables spread throughout the room. She quickly grabbed the first empty seat she saw, in the first row of tables, seated next to a handsome boy with dark hair and a somewhat mischievous looking smirk. His eyebrow cocked slightly at her disheveled, nearly frantic, nature on the Thursday morning, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Pulling her notebook and pen out of her bag, Sabrina opened to a blank page as the class began.

The professor clapped her hands together with a smile and the chatter of students in the background slowly faded out. “Welcome, students, to your first lecture. My formal title is Professor Delacroix, but I much prefer to be called Daphne. I’ve been teaching Introduction to Occult Studies for, well, nearly decades – it’s always exciting to see a fresh group of faces each fall”.

Sabrina smiled to herself, writing a title at the top of her blank page. Introduction to Occult Studies. An interesting elective choice for a witch, isn’t it? Raised in a family of witches, her aunts had been teaching her all about the occult for as long as she could remember. In fact, she probably knew more about the topic than the professor. It wasn’t knowledge she was searching for, but instead a way to reconcile her two worlds of mortal and magic. After all, her mother was mortal, and she would take any chance she could get to feel closer to her mother, who had passed away when Sabrina was just a baby, along with her father. Sabrina liked to imagine that this class would be an insight into what it was like for her mother, Diana, to learn about her father’s world of magic for the very first time.

“Occultism is, essentially, the study of hidden knowledge,” the professor began, as Sabrina diligently started taking notes. “This idea of hidden knowledge can be interpreted in three primary ways: knowledge kept from the wider population, offered only to initiates after proper preparation; knowledge disguised by deities for only a select few to understand; and, of course, knowledge of realms, energies and abilities unknown to most. In other words, magic. Occultism is often considered synonymous with that that is esoteric and mystical, although modern media would have you believe it as dark or evil. We’ll take a deeper look at media portrayals of occultism later on in the course.”

Sabrina had always been fascinated by mortal portrayals of magic and the supernatural. Her friends could certainly attest to this fact after being forced to countless double horror features at the Paramount, Greendale’s local theatre. She didn’t think of her magic as evil, necessarily, but it could certainly be… dark. Horror movies about magic and the supernatural made Sabrina feel a little less lonely in her world, having grown up surrounded only by mortal friends that for a long time she was unable to tell about her magic. Only after she turned 16 and had her Dark Baptism did her aunts allow her to share the information of her powers with her three closest friends, Harvey, Roz and Theo. At the time, Harvey had been her boyfriend, but finding out about her magic put a really big strain on their relationship, exposing a lot of reasons why they were just better as friends. Now, they were still friends and spent time together with the others, but there would always be a bit of sadness under the surface of their relationship.

Time seemed to fly by as Sabrina continued taking notes, surprisingly engaged by the professor’s words. Perhaps most witches or warlocks would be disinterested by this kind of a mortal class, consider it to be learning a ‘dumbed down’ version of their craft, but Sabrina was not most witches or warlocks. Plus, something about Professor Delacroix made Sabrina think she might actually be able to learn a thing or two from the older woman.

Nearing the end of the hour, Professor Delacroix began to wrap up the lecture. “This first lecture hopefully gave you a basic overview of Occult Studies and Occultism,” she said. “Next week we’ll begin discussing the history of the Occult, and the following week, we’ll be doing paired presentations on different streams of Occultism. I’ll pass around a sign-up sheet with different options for presentation topics”.

Great, Sabrina thought. Group work. My absolute favourite way to suffer through a class. Somehow, no matter the class or the group members, she always found herself doing far more than her fair share of the work. 

“To make things simple, you’ll be paired with your desk partner,” added the professor. “The presentations should be about 10 minutes long and will be worth 20% of your grade”.

Sabrina glanced hesitantly at the dark-haired boy seated beside her. To her surprise, he was already looking her way with a curious look in his eyes, as though he was trying to figure her out. There was something unnerving, something unraveling, about the way he looked at her – as though he could see the very deepest and most vulnerable parts of her without even trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Any interest in my continuing this fic??  
> Next chapter will feature our darling Nicky's perspective...


End file.
